


Faith And Trust

by flickawhip



Series: Faith And Trust - Faith/Ange [1]
Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Faith moves shifts, finds Ange... but can Ange keep her safe?
Relationships: Ange Goddard/Faith Cadogan
Series: Faith And Trust - Faith/Ange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181129
Kudos: 1





	Faith And Trust

“Absolutely not.”

Ange’s voice is low but firm. 

“Get off my ward Lev… right now.”

“She’s my…”

“No. Out. Now.”

Ange almost runs the man off, turning angry eyes to Dylan as she adds a firmer…

“You two, out… go on.”

She watches them go, turning her attention back to Faith when the woman sighs, her eyes instantly gentle and warm, her touch gentle on her cheek. 

“You alright? Need me to go get them moved on?”

Faith shakes her head, sinking into Ange’s arms when the woman hugs her, sighing softly again. She’d already had to ask to be moved from the ED after all the antics between Dylan and Lev, now she could only hope that she would be left alone when she worked here. Ange, who had welcomed her on the first shift upstairs, is warm and light, gentle but clearly hiding the strength she has deep down. 

Ange’s voice is low as she strokes Faith’s back. 

“Did the…”

“Yeah.”

Faith cuts her off before she can finish and Ange can feel her trembling a little. 

“Hey, it’s alright… it’s over.”

Ange murmurs and then, suddenly, too suddenly to stop, the dam breaks, Faith leaving the ward swiftly, moving into Ange’s office, Ange following and shutting the door, letting the blinds down before moving to pull Faith closer, letting her crumble. The door rattles and Ange reaches out swiftly to turn the lock, wrapping her arm back around Faith instantly. 

“Bloody men, useless sods…”

Her words gain a weak sob as a response and Ange tightens her grip a little more. 

“Ssh, you’re safe. I won’t let go of you.” 

She can feel Faith tremble a little more and moves to pull her with her, sitting and pulling Faith into her lap, stroking her hair gently. 

“I’ve got you… let it go.”

Faith does. Hard. The sobs coming in waves that make Ange’s heart break, her sigh soft when Faith finally stills, nestling her face into Ange’s neck. 

“I know love, I know… it’s alright.”

Ange murmurs, swearing she’ll protect this woman. This beautiful, brave, gentle woman who has never once walked off during shift even when everything is clearly hard for her. She can see how hard Faith is pushing herself and she can’t help adoring her for it. 

“Feel better?”

“A little.”

Faith’s voice is shaking and Ange sighs again, letting her settle, not caring that they are both technically on shift. 

“Alright love… just relax. I’m here now and those two won’t get near… you’ll be okay.”


End file.
